


Aquaphobia

by RenTDankworth



Category: Free!
Genre: Aquaphobia, Day 4: Fears, Español | Spanish, Ficlet, Gen, Haru's mention, M/M, MakoRinWeek, Possible spoilers from High Speed! novel, Rin's angry with Makoto, fears, makorin - Freeform, makorinweek2015
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin sabe demasiadas cosas sobre Makoto, y no está muy orgulloso de eso.</p><p>[MakoRin] [MakoRinWeek2015] [Day #4: Fears]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aquaphobia

**_—Aquaphobia—_ **

**_._ **

_» **Miedo** irracional  
**al agua.** «_

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Rin sabe muchas cosas sobre Makoto que Haruka nunca sabrá, más por el hecho de que le prometió al primogénito de los Tachibana no hacerlo que por voluntad propia. Son cosas de las que no está muy orgulloso de mantenerlas en secreto, pero si el castaño le ha pedido que sea de esa forma, es porque ha pensado en el bienestar y la reacción que podría tener Nanase.

Matsuoka sabe de esa gran admiración que siente por Haruka, una que a veces roza peligrosamente el amor. También sabe de la forma tan maternal en la que tiende a preocuparse por el azabache, y él también lo entiende en eso, pues al saber que Haruka vive completamente solo es normal preocuparse por él. Haruka Nanase es como un pequeño niño que no comprende del todo lo que está mal o está bien que haga una persona, y sus obsesiones tienden a ser algo que agregar a la enorme lista de preocupaciones.

Pero lo que no le gustaría saber es sobre sus temores. El temor de Makoto a ser olvidado, a no poder estar al mismo nivel que el de cabellos granate o que Haruka en la natación, al no tener una clara idea sobre su futuro, a alejarse de su familia. Pero entre toda esa lista de miedos, existe uno tan grande que es capaz de paralizar a Tachibana Makoto por completo.

Rin ha leído sobre el tema en un par de ocasiones por mera curiosidad. Makoto padece de algo llamado Aquafobia. Y ha visto ese gran temor en los ojos esmeralda del castaño.

Le duele, no le agrada saber que algo tan horrible como el miedo al agua –ese elemento tan querido por Nanase Haruka- es capaz de ensombrecer la radiante mirada de Makoto.

Rin ha visto el terror tatuado en la mirada de Tachibana. Ese terror que le impide a uno moverse con libertad, que te hace sentir vértigo, y con el que las náuseas son incontrolables.

.

¿Cómo es posible que alguien que ha dedicado parte de su vida a la natación le tenga miedo al medio en el que debe sobrevivir?

El primogénito Matsuoka sigue sin poder entender esa idea, pero es una realidad que aqueja a uno de sus mejores amigos, a un ser querido del que sabe muchas cosas.

El de cabellos granate sabe perfectamente que ese irracional miedo al agua tiene origen en el hecho de que Makoto ha perdido a alguien importante en el vasto océano, y en el hecho de que Nanase casi pierde la vida ahogado en un río. Rin puede ver esa expresión llena de miedo en los ojos de Makoto como si hubiera sido ayer.

Y le da rabia, se siente molesto, impotente. Y las lágrimas no tarda en bajar por sus mejillas, empañando su vista.

No le gusta recordar esa escena. No quiere volver a recordar esa mirada aterrorizada de su amigo nunca más. No quiere que Makoto vuelva a sentir ese constante miedo al agua.

Quiere ayudarlo a superar su fobia, y vaya que quiere. En su mente es algo estúpido que si le tiene miedo al agua quiera dedicarse a la natación, aunque no de la misma forma en la que Haru o él lo harán con el tiempo.

.

Para Rin, esa forma tan masoquista en la que Makoto actúa frente a su problema lo mete en una gran encrucijada.

Por una parte, no sabe si debe sentirse enojado con el castaño por la negación ante su problema, o por el hecho de que sabe actuar perfectamente frente a todos a su alrededor, o si esa rabia es contra su persona por no saber qué hacer con el hecho de que sabe demasiadas cosas sobre Makoto.

.

.

Matsuoka Rin sabe demasiadas cosas referentes a Tachibana Makoto, más de las que cualquier persona podría saber, más de las que Nanase Haruka sabe. El castaño no es un desconocido, al menos lo conoce a mayor profundidad de lo que incluso sus padres o él mismo castaño, y no es algo de lo que este demasiado orgulloso.

Sabe perfectamente sobre los miedos, las aspiraciones, sus complejos y sobre esa faceta que muestra la mayor parte del tiempo a todos los que se encuentran a su alrededor. Sabe que eligió su futuro al ayudar al entrenador Sasabe en el Club de Natación de Iwatobi, y que ayudó al hermano menor de Kisumi a superar su miedo al agua. El mismo miedo que él conserva, aunque se niegue a aceptarlo.

El de cabellos granate no comprende por qué aceptó esconder ese detalle, o el por qué rayos lo sigue haciendo cuando han pasado años. Pero si sabe que le prometió a Makoto esconder su fobia al agua de Haru, pues no quiere que este reaccione mal o piense que es su culpa.

Lo único que Rin comprende es que esa terrible fobia sigue existiendo, a pesar de los años y que Makoto la niega constantemente. Y acepta que lo haga, él no es nadie para decirle al castaño qué debe y no debe hacer, no se siente con ese derecho a pesar de que son muy buenos amigos, y que esa amistad es probablemente más profunda de que tiene Makoto con Haru, o de la suya con Sōsuke. Y que tal vez –en un futuro muy próximo- encuentre la forma de ayudar a Makoto a superar ese miedo que lo ha paralizado muchas veces, más de las que sabe y es consciente.


End file.
